


Every room in the house

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Robert and Aaron make it their mission to christen every room in the new house.Based on a tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was really in the mood for writing smut! Hope you all enjoy :) (Also, I'm trying out a new petname for Robert. Let me know what you think!)

In the morning, Robert and Aaron waved Liv off to school. She gave them a _look_ out of the corner of her eye because no way should they be that happy. The men had spent the day before bickering about the best way to build the flat pack furniture, and then Aaron had made fun of the way that Robert arranged his DVD collection in alphabetical order. 

She didn’t dare ask what had made them so happy because knowing them it was something gross, so she said simply ‘Whatever you do, keep it out of my room, yeah?’

They gave her identical affronted and all-too-innocent looks and then stammered through ‘We don’t know what you’re talking about’s, and ‘We’re not doing anything’s. She wondered if it was worth her while to stay at Gabby’s tonight. She rolled her eyes and set off down the road. She heard the door close behind her and didn’t dare look back.

****

‘So, Mr Dingle,’ Robert grabbed his fiancé by the waist and dragged him to him. He swayed him gently, but his mouth was set in a smirk. ‘Here we are, in our own house.’

Aaron bit his lip and nodded slowly. He looked around the room. ‘Set up well, didn’t we?’

‘Yeah. It’s lookin’ good.’ Robert hadn’t taken his eyes off Aaron’s lips. ‘Really good.’

Aaron smirked, and his eyes drifted down to Robert’s mouth. They moved together, their lips crashing, tongues meeting, teeth clattering. Aaron groaned and tried to move away, only for Robert to follow him. ‘Where first?’ he said.

‘Our bedroom,’ Robert said, as if it were obvious. 

‘Really? Not, like, sex on the kitchen counter?’

‘We’ll get there. But first, I want to spread you out on our bed. Our brand new bed.’

Aaron didn’t say anything, but he started to take his t-shirt off before he’d even reached the stairs. He chose not to hear Robert’s chuckle. When they got to the bedroom, both of them were completely naked. Robert pushed Aaron against the wall, grinding against him, already hard and wanting. Aaron moaned in his throat and gripped Robert’s waist, pulling him closer. 

‘Fuck, Aaron.’

‘Mmmyeah, c’mon. Bed.’

‘Actually.’ Robert didn’t shift. Instead, he looked Aaron up and down. He licked his lips. ‘Right here,’ he said. He lifted Aaron’s right leg, gripped his thigh in his stupidly huge hand and moved even closer to his fiancé. Aaron gasped. It was the combination of Robert’s erection grinding against his own, and feeling the ring on his finger press against his thigh turning him on. ‘Yeah?’

Aaron nodded feverishly. ‘Yeah.’ Robert grinned and went to their bedside cabinet for lube. ‘No foreplay? No workin’ up to it or anythin’?’

‘I thought the bickering yesterday was working up to it?’ Robert said in a voice which Aaron couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He smirked. ‘Fuck, you’re hot when you’re angry.’

‘Is that why you always try to piss me off, then?’

‘Try?’ Robert said. He kissed Aaron again, taking his breath away. ‘Didn’t think I needed to _try_.’ He trailed his lips down Aaron’s neck, to his jawline, nibbling on the younger man’s stubble. He coated his fingers in lube and dribbled a path down Aaron’s torso, his stomach, the coarse hair on his pelvis, past his cock and to his arse. ‘Spread ‘em, then.’ Aaron did, and moved so the base of his spine was slightly away from the wall. ‘That’s it, Baby.’ He kissed Aaron again, and when his fingers breached his tight hole, Robert moaned into his mouth. ‘Oh fuck.’

Aaron’s eyes were closed, his brow furrowed as he worked through the initial stretch of Robert’s finger. No matter how many times he’d felt it, Aaron still had to work past that burn. Robert kissed his shoulder lovingly. He moved his finger in and out, until Aaron was breathing a bit heavier. ‘More,’ he whimpered. He gasped and moaned his way through three of Robert’s thrusting, scissoring, teasing fingers, moving his hips to meet every slight twitch in the digits. ‘Okay. Okay, c’mon.’

‘Sure?’

‘Yeah, c’mon!’ He eased Robert’s fingers out, reached for the lube, and coated his fiancé’s gorgeous cock, spending more time than was necessary on it. He only stopped when Robert physically dragged his hand away from him. He looked up into his lover’s eyes, darkened with lust. God, he’d never tire of seeing that. And it was all his. He lurched forward and pressed a bruising kiss to Robert’s lips. ‘Fuck me.’

Robert growled and lifted Aaron’s thighs. Aaron put one hand on the tall dresser next to them, trying to keep his balance. He knew that they’d never last like this: he was a bit heavier than Robert these days with all the physical exercise he’d been getting in the scrapyard. ‘Fuck. Baby, you’re gonna have to—’

He didn’t have to be told twice. Aaron took hold of Robert’s cock and guided it into himself. They moaned at the sensation. Robert’s head dropped onto Aaron’s shoulder, and Aaron threaded his shaking hand through his fiancé’s hair. Robert held himself still for a moment, until Aaron kissed his ear, signalling that he was fine, that it was okay for him to move. He was unsure at first, thrusting shallowly, making Aaron jolt at the brushes against his prostate, much too few and far between. Then Robert shuffled on his feet, regained his balance and grinned. He pressed Aaron’s shoulders against the wall at his back and fucked into him.

Aaron threw his head back, a drawn out groan falling from his lips. ‘Unh! Oh—fuck _me_. Fuck, Robert.’ He gasped and moaned in time to Robert’s thrusts, closed his eyes and gave himself up to the sensations. ‘Hnn—fuck! So good. Ro—Robert!’

Robert was lost. He and Aaron didn’t often have sex in this position, although now that they were doing it, he didn’t know why. God, it felt so fucking good. He dropped his head and mouthed at Aaron’s jaw. He swiped his tongue along it to his ear, and let his uneven panting breaths erupt against into his lover’s ear. ‘Aaron,’ he groaned. ‘Fuck, Baby.’ He shifted again, shuffling his feet, feeling the weight of Aaron in his hands, on his wrists, in his forearms. Nothing had ever felt this good. As he shifted, he hit Aaron’s prostate straight on and laughed at the startled cuss that fell from Aaron’s mouth. ‘Yeah? Right there?’ His boyfriend nodded. Robert tightened his hands on Aaron’s thighs and thrust harder, moved closer, felt the younger man’s erection against his stomach, dragging against his soft flesh, heard Aaron gasp at the feeling, and that should have been the indication. Should have told him that Aaron was close. Except he was so caught up in Aaron’s tight heat around him that the sudden clenching of muscles around his cock took him by surprise. His mouth dropped open and he groaned, hips stuttering, hands clenching. 

‘Yes! Oh fuck!’ Aaron felt Robert come inside him, and it was delicious enough that his erection didn’t waver; enough that he felt simultaneously completely satisfied and unbelievably needy for more. It was too much. He scratched his short nails down Robert’s shoulders, down his arms, to his wrists. ‘Stop. Stop. Fuck.’ Robert stopped instantly, though Aaron felt his body shaking. He pulled out slowly, both of them hissing. He felt Robert’s come dribbling out of him, but could do nothing about stopping it. He leant against the wall, and Robert leant against him. 

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the silence and the post-orgasmic haze, feeling their breaths and heartbeats even out and calm. Then Aaron pushed at Robert’s shoulder. ‘Next?’

****

As promised, they had left Liv’s room alone, though Robert wanted to throw a condom wrapper in there just to gross her out. Aaron had given him a look, but couldn’t stop the smirk on his face. They kissed on their way downstairs. Aaron picked up Robert’s shirt along the way, and pointed to the sofa. ‘Over the arm,’ he said. He slapped Robert’s arse lightly and put the shirt down on it first. ‘Go on.’

Robert grinned and kissed him. He arranged himself the way that Aaron wanted him to. It was just this side of uncomfortable, but when he felt his boyfriend’s mouth against his shoulders and spine, he told himself he’d put up with it. 

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Aaron, who smiled back. ‘I love you,’ Robert said. 

‘Love you too, Darlin’,’ Aaron said. He kissed Robert’s shoulder again. ‘Ready?’

‘Mmhm. Do your worst, Dingle.’

He felt the slap against his arse again and jolted forward. He moaned a little and heard Aaron chuckle. ‘Yeah, I know you like that,’ he grunted. He did it again, a little harder this time and Robert hissed. Aaron spanked him four more times. Each time was a little harder than the one before, but not anything that Robert couldn’t handle. When he stopped properly, Robert whimpered. Aaron chuckled. Then Robert felt warm air against his arsecheeks and turned his head sharply. Aaron was kneeling behind him, biting his lip and tracing the red marks which were sure to be on his pale flesh. He wriggled back a little, and Aaron grinned. ‘I know,’ he said. 

‘Come on, then.’ 

Aaron licked his lips, slowly, teasingly, and Robert whimpered. ‘Aaron! Come on!’

He took pity on him, spread Robert’s cheeks, leaned in and put the tip of his tongue right on Robert’s hole.

‘Christ!’ Robert shifted and willed himself not to come. Between the spanking, and his hard dick dragging against the cotton of his shirt, and the sight of Aaron on his knees behind him, Robert was fit to bursting right then and there. He willed it back.

‘Not ready to come already are you?’ Aaron teased. ‘C’mon, old man, we’ve barely even started.’

The little dig at his age made Robert clench, and he shifted his legs together. 

‘Oi!’ Aaron yelped behind a laugh.

‘See where your smart remarks get you?’ Robert said. ‘Say you’re sorry.’

Aaron chuckled. ‘Come on, you know I was only teasin’!’

‘Say you’re sorry!’ Robert insisted.

‘Fine, fine. I’m sorry.’ He was smiling and so was Robert. ‘I’m sorry, Robert. Sweetheart. Darlin’. Light of my life.’

‘Kiss arse,’ Robert grunted. 

Aaron snorted against his lover’s buttcheek. ‘Forgive me?’ 

In answer, Robert unclenched and spread his legs again. In thanks, Aaron kissed the backs of his thighs, making Robert tremble at the unexpected tickling sensation. His kisses moved up until they were back at his hole again. He heard Aaron moan, then the wet sound of his tongue, and then Aaron was tonguing a circle around his puckered entrance. Robert panted, closed his eyes and dropped his head. ‘Aaron,’ he whispered. He bit his lip and whined. ‘Fuck.’ The stimulation wasn’t enough for him to get off, but it made the heat pool deliciously in his stomach. 

Aaron moved his hands up Robert’s back, tickling softly down his spine, down to his arse again. After the initial need for release had worn off after their round in the bedroom, Aaron was more willing to take things a little slower. He wanted to finish Robert off like this. It was something that, over the past few weeks, they’d never had time for. They’d been so busy with work and the house and shopping and planning that they hadn’t taken the time to enjoy each other like this. Today was that day. He pulled back and kissed Robert’s hole lightly, delighting in the whimper that fell from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

‘Gonna make you come like this,’ he told him. He got no answer, so slapped him lightly. ‘Rob. Focus.’

‘Hmm?’ He turned, face red and eyes shining with desire.

‘Said I’m gonna make you come like this,’ he murmured. He caressed Robert’s arse gently and waited for the nod from his boyfriend. He ducked his head back again and kissed Robert’s tailbone. Then he spread Robert’s cheeks and started to eat him out. Robert’s moans and whimpers swam through Aaron’s head. He felt his boyfriend’s hand on the back of his head, pushing Aaron closer to his arse, and Aaron groaned. He shifted on his knees. His cock was leaking. Every nerve in his body was crying out for stimulation. 

Robert started to move against the arm of the sofa, rubbing his erection against the cloth of his shirt. Aaron moaned at the clenching around his tongue as Robert came closer and closer to orgasm. Then, Robert rose to his toes, his legs stiffened, his moans became stilted and garbled, and Aaron knew he was right there, just waiting to teeter over the edge. He raised his hand and slapped Robert’s arse again, and that was enough. Robert screamed through his orgasm, a sound that Aaron had never heard from him before. He moaned through each push of his hips, through each thrust of Aaron’s tongue still in his arse. And then he was shaking and whimpering, and his hands weren’t pushing on the back of Aaron’s head anymore, but pulling him off him. Aaron sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth and breathing heavily. He had barely got his breath back in fact, before Robert was on him, bending over and kissing him. 

‘Aaron. Baby,’ he gasped between kisses. Aaron managed a grin. Then Robert’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s lap and he said, ‘You’re still hard.’

And that was how Robert ended up on his back, on the kitchen table, Aaron between his parted legs, knees up by his ears, gasping as his lover thrust into him hard and fast.

‘Shit! Fuck!’ He was missing Robert’s prostate, but he didn’t much care: after the seeing to Aaron had just given him, he was more than happy to lie back and let his lover take his pleasure. 

Aaron didn’t last long, Robert’s clenching and his own delayed gratification making for a hell of a cocktail, and then he was shaking, coming inside Robert. He collapsed forward, only just managing to hold himself up. Robert looked on either side of his body and admired Aaron’s muscular arms. He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up and down them, smirking the whole while.

‘Enjoyin’ yourself?’ Aaron said. 

Robert grinned. ‘Look at you,’ he whispered. ‘So fucking gorgeous.’

Aaron smiled shyly. He moved and pulled out of Robert, reaching for the shirt that he had brought with them to clean him up a little.

Robert stretched his legs and sat up properly when Aaron was done. ‘I’m fucking knackered,’ he laughed.

‘Me too.’ He kissed Robert lightly. ‘We didn’t do every room though.’

‘Well, the spare room still has boxes in it,’ Robert pointed out. ‘And Liv said to leave her room alone. It was only the pantry left. And it’s flippin’ freezing in there!’

Aaron snorted a laugh. ‘True. One last place though? Bathroom.’

****

Robert made Aaron sit on the cabinet in the bathroom. He pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. He looked into Aaron’s eyes and licked the top of his cock. They had decided to fill up the bathtub, so the sound of the water unfortunately drowned out Aaron’s moans. But Robert felt his hands in his hair and on his shoulders well enough. 

Aware of the bath filling up, and too tired to really drag it out too long, Robert didn’t tease him, apart from the initial tonguing of the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. He licked his lips and swallowed the clear precum. Aaron’s hands clenched in his hair. Then he let his jaw open, let himself sink onto Aaron’s cock, and gave his boyfriend the pleasure he desired. 

Aaron’s hands were restless, and Robert wished he could turn the taps off to hear him, but he had to be content with looking up at him and seeing Aaron squinting, as if wanting to keep his eyes open and on the sight before him, but also not being able to stop them from closing. Robert bobbed his head faster, and watched Aaron’s chest move rapidly as his breathing increased. He hummed and groaned in his throat, and Aaron’s thighs clasped together. Robert gagged a little, and moved back just to readjust himself. Then he continued to bob his head as much as he could, with Aaron’s thighs around it. 

The bath was almost full. Robert pulled back and grazed his teeth down Aaron’s cock, a sure-fire way to get his boyfriend falling right off the edge and into orgasmic bliss. Aaron’s cock swelled and then erupted, come shooting down Robert’s throat, and he took every last drop. Robert got to his feet and fisted his own cock furiously, looking all the while at Aaron’s wrecked face, his forehead dripping with sweat, and his hair curling and sticking to his skin; his beautiful blue eyes closing in exhaustion but forcing themselves open to see Robert jerking himself off; his lips parted, his tongue licking them, wet one second and dry the next from his panting breaths. Then Aaron dragged his wrecked body off the counter and onto his knees. He gripped Robert’s dick, pulling him once, twice, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue down the length of him, and Robert shouted Aaron’s name, coming over his boyfriend’s face and on his tongue.

****

They sat in the bath, Aaron’s back to Robert’s chest, relaxing in the hot water and letting it unwind their tired muscles. Aaron had massaged Robert’s shower gel into his boyfriend’s thighs, feeling how knotted they were from standing earlier fucking Aaron against the wall, and then again bent the way they had been when Aaron had taken him on the kitchen table. Robert meanwhile was washing Aaron’s hair, and massaged his shoulders and arms, squeezing his biceps in his large hands.

‘You’ve really got a thing for my arms, haven’t you?’ Aaron said, smiling and leaning against his fiancé.

‘Can you blame me?’ Robert said. He kissed his shoulder, neck, shoulder and finally Aaron’s right ear. ‘Good day?’

Aaron grinned. ‘The best.’ He shifted a little, causing slight ripples in the bath. ‘You?’

Robert hummed in satisfaction. He let his hands drop to the sides of the bath and leaned his head back. ‘The best,’ he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
